


The Gods of Ages Past

by jbluphin



Series: The Gods of Ages Past [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gods, John Watson centric, John is a God, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbluphin/pseuds/jbluphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson is a God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gods of Ages Past

He was old.

His name, once spoken with reverence across three continents, was now lost to the annals of time. He alone remembered, but spoke of it to no one. They would not believe Him, or would think Him mad, or joking, unless He displayed His power.

He was born - if such a being can be born - in the sands of what is now known as Afghanistan, born from the ideas of the tribes, trade routes carrying Him to Mesopotamia and beyond, gaining power as more worshipped his now-forgotten name.

Keeper of Life. Bringer of Death. Conductor of Pleasure. Divine of Inspiration. He was all of this, and more.

He liked to visit, now and then, when chance arose. Sometimes He spent a human lifetime wandering; other times, He chose a form and stayed, watching humanity change and grow. If He so willed, He would pass as human, until the time He decided to move on. His form would also change, to blend with any local population He was visiting, in the lands where He was once worshiped.

A voice called out to Him. Not a prayer, like those of ages past, but a call for aid. To provide. To be of use. 

'JOHN! Pay attention! I need you to hold this liver!' 

The being now known as 'John Watson' roused Himself from His reverie. He had work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny snippet of an idea I had, with no real plot in mind. My original thought was that John Watson should *literally* be a sex god, but it turned into this little study thing. I may go back to the idea someday if an actual plot occurs to me...


End file.
